Had A Little Domestic
by A Sherlocked Girl
Summary: A random day in Sherlock and John's life. Sherlock has burnt John's jumper. John's not talking. Established Johnlock. Fluff. One-shot. Text fic. Read it if you want. If you don't, you won't miss anything. :D


**Hi my lovelies,**

 **Here's a fluffy one-shot Johnlock for you. If you enjoy it or have some suggestions, please leave a review. It's always nice to hear from you.**

 **Enjoy the read!**

 **It's a gift fic for my bestie, Su!**

 **XXX**

 **Abbey**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 ** _Had A Little Domestic_**

 **To: John** **(15:13PM)**

 **Where are you? –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(15:17PM)**

 **Are you bringing the milk? – SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(15:19PM)**

 **I need milk. For tea. -SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(15:19PM)**

 **And for experiment. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(15:38PM)**

 **Oh, for God's sake, reply at least. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(15:42PM)**

 **You don't believe in God. Then, for politeness's sake? –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(16:04)**

 **It was just a jumper, John. Stop being so dramatic. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(16:10PM)**

 **It wasn't even your favourite one. It was hideous in fact. You should be glad that I got rid of it. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(16:15PM)**

 **John? –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(16:18PM)**

 **I demand an answer. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(16:32PM)**

 **Oh, could be pick up that bag of thumbs from Molly? –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(16:45PM)**

 **John, answer me; it's getting childish. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(17:20PM)**

 **I am burning your maroon shirt now. – SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(17:22PM)**

 **Shall I? I can stop if you reply me. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(17:28PM)**

 **At least tell me where you are. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(17:36PM)**

 **With Sarah. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(17:37PM)**

 **She lies about her weight. Her hair's graying. Chews her nails. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(17:40PM)**

 **She is not good for you. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(17:44PM)**

 **At least she doesn't burn my jumpers for fun. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(17:46PM)**

 **It was for an experiment! –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(17:50PM)**

 **Just to remind you that you are not straight. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:00PM)**

 **I'm not gay either. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:01)**

 **But you** ** _are_** **mine. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:03PM)**

 **Should've thought about it before burning down your boyfriend's favourite jumper. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:04PM)**

 **It wasn't your favourite.** **–** **SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:12PM)**

 **It was. But doesn't matter now. Busy with dinner preparation. Goodbye, Sherlock.** **–** **JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:20PM)**

 **John? –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:25PM)**

 **John? – SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:30PM)**

 **John? – SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:41PM)**

 **My head is aching. I think I have a fever. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:43PM)**

 **Maybe it's a brain tumor. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:46PM)**

 **I'm in your old bedroom. Lock picking that drawer you asked me not to. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:50PM)**

 **You're just ensuring further problem. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:51PM)**

 **All right, I won't open it. Come home now. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:52PM)**

 **No. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:53PM)**

 **What are you doing?** **–** **SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:55PM)**

 **None of your business. –JW**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:56PM)**

 **Discussing dinner plans. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:58PM)**

 **What'll I eat? –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(19:01PM)**

 **You don't eat during cases, remember? –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:02PM)**

 **I'll eat tonight. You are cooking. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(19:05PM)**

 **I'm not. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:09PM)**

 **She drools while sleeping. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:16PM)**

 **You do too. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:19PM)**

 **I do not! –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:24PM)**

 **Lestrade called. There's a case. Locked room triple homicide. Come now. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:27PM)**

 **Nice try. Talked to Greg just a moment ago. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:28PM)**

 **Who's Greg? –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:30PM)**

 **Who's Greg, John? –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:36PM)**

 **For fuck's sake! Greg is Lestrade, Sherlock! –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:37PM)**

 **Oh, so that's what he is calling himself these days? Greg? –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:42PM)**

 **That's his name! –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:53PM)**

 **A client has come. Need your assistance. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(18:54PM)**

 **Bye, Sherlock. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(18:55PM)**

 **John? –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(17:11PM)**

 **Hello dearie, Sherlock has asked me to tell you that he is lost in his Mental Palace and not waking up. So, you must come home immediately. It is an emergency. –MH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:14PM)**

 **Oh, sorry, please ignore my first text. Sherlock hasn't asked me anything. I went to your room and saw him. He is not waking up. He is in his Mind Room. –MH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:16PM)**

 **It's Mind Palace. God, I'm not your house keeper! –MH**

XXX

 **To: Mrs.H** **(19:18PM)**

 **Don't pamper him anymore, Mrs. H. He's already spoilt rotten. Tell him off now. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:21PM)**

 **Oh, John. You are a dear. I told him to clear his own mess. He is stomping all around the flat. But he looks upset. –MH**

XXX

 **To: Mrs.H** **(19:22PM)**

 **Don't worry. He's just throwing a tantrum. He'll be alright. But don't let him bother you anymore, yeah? –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:23PM)**

 **All right. But come home soon, if you can. –MH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(19:23PM)**

 **Stop bothering Mrs. H! –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:24PM)**

 **Then stop ignoring me. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(19:25PM)**

 **Then stop burning down my clothes. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:26PM)**

 **It was just a jumper! And it was ugly, anyway. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(19:28PM)**

 **Do you have any idea how important that jumper was for me? –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:29PM)**

 **How can a jumper be important? Don't be stupid. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(19:31PM)**

 **I wore that jumper on our first date. But why do you care? You probably have deleted the whole thing. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:35PM)**

 **I am sorry, John. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:38PM)**

 **I hope you have a good time with her. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:41PM)**

 **She likes you very much. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:45PM)**

 **I am truly sorry, John. I didn't know. But try not to spend the night with her. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:46PM)**

 **But you can if you want to. I won't burn anything. But try not to. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(19:59PM)**

 **I miss you. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(20:07PM)**

 **I'm two blocks away. I was in Tesco. Buying dinner ingredients. For you. Met Sarah there. –JW**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(20:08PM)**

 **And I miss you, too. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(20:10PM)**

 **You sly creature! I hate you. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(20:12PM)**

 **Oh, have you brought milk? And strawberry jam? Buy some glycerin soaps; I need them for an experiment. And pick up those thumbs from Molly. –SH**

XXX

 **To: Sherlock** **(20:14PM)**

 **Hell I will. Pick those up yourself. I'm not coming home tonight, you incorrigible demanding twat. Bye. –JW**

XXX

 **To: John** **(20:17PM)**

 **John? What happened? All right, I don't need those soaps and jam right now. You can buy them later. But the milk and those thumbs are really important. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(20:18PM)**

 **John? –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(20:18PM)**

 **What did I do again? –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(20:19PM)**

 **I haven't burnt anything new. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(20:21PM)**

 **John? I forbid you to keep quiet. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(20:23PM)**

 **Come home immediately. I miss you. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(20:26PM)**

 **Is that you at the door? The bell's ringing. –SH**

XXX

 **To: John** **(20:27PM)**

 **Stop yelling. Hudders' not home, and you have a key. And do try to hurry. It's time for my evening kiss. –SH**

XXX

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**


End file.
